Stolen Moments
by PretenseOfPerfection
Summary: In a magical world where war can erupt at any moment, and the line between alliances and enemies is thin, can Lily Evans make these stolen moments last long enough to survive the challenges she must face?
1. Home is Where Your Heart Ache Is

"Damn. I know I just had it. I could have sworn I put it in my pocket," she muttered under her breath to the empty room.

Seventeen year old Lily Evans flung clothes and books around the room in a haphazard fashion, silently praying for her wand to appear. Slightly out of breath, Lily stood still, staring at the mess she had made, and felt helpless. The year was starting out as a disaster already. With only hours before she had to be on the train, and still not even half packed, Lily's day was getting worse by the minute. Sighing, she began sorting through her array of belongings, still wishing her wand would find its way back into her hands. Picking up each object on her floor one by one, the fiery red head examined them, trying to decide what she wanted to take with her to school. Having already packed her robes and necessary school books, she knew everything packed now would be extra. Her green sweater and favorite bell bottoms were folded neatly in the disarray of clothing at her feet, and she threw those in for good measure. Walking over to her stately armoire, she opened the top drawer and emptied its contents into her trunk.

As she sorted through mismatched socks and frilly knickers, Lily's shiny prefects badge fell to the ground. Nostalgia rolled over her, engulfing her like a tidal wave as she bent down to retrieve it. She thought back to her earlier years at Hogwarts, especially the ones before talk of war broke out. Everything then was so much simpler, although at the time it certainly didn't seem it.

A few weeks after school let out, Dumbledore sent word by owl the Lily had been awarded the title of Head Girl. While certainly an immense offer, Lily couldn't help but wonder if she could fulfill all of her new duties while simultaneously maintaining her grades. Her free time would take a serious hit, but Lily knew the few close friends she had wouldn't hold it against her.

Although she wasn't nearly ready for her Seventh and most difficult year at school, Lily was grateful for her summer holidays to be over. Since her falling out with Severus, her home seemed emptier to her than ever before. She had no friends in the area, and very little contact with anyone from school. Petunia was never any help, taunting her to no end, and trying to get her into as much trouble as she could manage. Just last week when Lily had caught her sneaking out to meet that dreadful Vernon boy, Petunia had turned it around on her. Telling their parents that she caught Lily sneaking out, she was grounded for the remainder of her holidays, unable to leave her room. Besides the fact that Lily had no one to sneak out and meet, their parents took Petunia's side, a fact which Lily was almost glad for. She watched Petunia's anguish as she herself was fawned over for being a witch, and knew her sister was jealous of the attention and praise she received from them. Although she wasn't glad to be confined like an inmate, Lily really had no reason to go anywhere else either. Despite the fact that Petunia made it clear in more ways than one that she wanted nothing to do with Lily now that she was a witch, she still held a soft spot in her heart for her sister.

The sound of her bedroom door being thrown open pulled Lily back from her thoughts. On the other side of the door frame stood a frail girl, in her early twenties, with stringy brown-blonde hair and a sour look upon her face. The scowl that was almost a permanent fixture on her otherwise well proportioned features was displayed prominently, and the shadow she cast into the room seemed to envelope Lily into a state of fleeting darkness.

"Why dear sister, how unlike you it is to leave your packing to the last minute. And your room…such a disgrace. Whatever have you been doing in here all summer long? It's like you're a hermit or something." Petunia wrinkled her nose into a look of disgust. The malice and hatred in her steely eyes was easily recognizable, especially if you knew exactly what it was to look for. "And my god, what is that smell? Is that you?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her task, trying her best to ignore her sister. She would not let Petunia upset her today, as she had so many times in the past. Lily's first day of school was always one of the biggest battles the two sisters had each year. It was like clockwork, and Lily preferred to avoid it at all costs. She continued her search without a word, silently willing her sister to turn back around and leave the house, or at the very least her doorway. After several moments passed in a cold and unnerving silence, Petunia backed away from the door frame. With a knowing smile, in her last ditch effort to rile her sister, Petunia sneered and her blue eyes flashed a look of utter hatred.

"Hey Lily, missing something? When I took the liberty of bringing your clean clothes upstairs, I found something laying about that you might just need." Lily turned on her heels and starred at Petunia, her large green eyes huge and round with shock.

"Since they seem to teach you nothing useful at that school of yours, and you've always been a driveling idiot, I'll spell it out for you. I-Have-Your-Wand!" Petunia dragged the words out in a slow manner, as if she were speaking to someone who didn't understand the language she spoke. With that she slammed the door shut, and the sound of her feet pounding down the hallway and then the stairs was the only thing Lily could hear echoing in her brain.

After coming to her senses, Lily tore off after her sister, knowing that she would have to catch up with her in order to get her wand back. She heard the back door slam shut, and immediately her eyesight tunneled and her vision turned red with fury. Bounding down the outside steps after her, Lily sprinted lightly, all the while searching for her sister. She headed towards the most likely place Petunia would be, and sure enough heard giggling coming from the bushes outside the grand cobblestone house. The crinkled leaves beneath Lily's feet must have alerted Petunia to her presence, and her sister emerged with her steady boyfriend Vernon. Vernon, whose portly appearance made Petunia seem small and frail beside him, took her hand as he prepared himself for the sisters' oncoming battle. Lily always felt that his superior manner and ignorant indifference encouraged Petunia's abuse of everyone around her who didn't fit into their perfect image of normalcy.

"See Vernon, what did I tell you? The little witchy would come running after her toy." Petunia shrieked with laughter as she waved Lily's wand around in her hand. "She's so dense; I bet she really does think she's a witch. It's a wonder that reform school lets her out for even a day or two, let alone an entire summer break all on her own."

Vernon chuckled, and his face turned red from laughter. Lily's rage continued to grow, her resentment for Petunia threatened to erupt.

It was Lily's turn to laugh. "Reform school? Is that what you tell all your silly little mates?" She continued to giggle, refusing to let her sister get the better of her. "Why don't you let me see my 'toy,' and I'll show you what they teach me in reform school. Unless you're too afraid Petunia."

Petunia clearly hadn't anticipated being shown up by her younger sister. Her face flushed, her body going rigid and tense. "How dare you speak to me like that you criminal? You want this preposterous thing? Here. Go and fetch it yourself."

The bony brunette swung her arm back in preparation to throw the wand. Her expression was the closest thing to happiness Lily had seen on her face in a long time, and it made her nostalgic for the days when they were little girls. The two had been thick as thieves, always getting into trouble together.

A look of shock and horror almost immediately replaced the older girl's maniacal grin. She dropped the wand, and jumped up from the spot where she stood almost simultaneously, as if a white hot flame had reached out and touched her. Her body let out an involuntary shudder, the magic seeping from her frame. She scowled at the wand, and then she averted her gaze to her sister.

"Take this thing and get out of my sight. I don't want to see, or hear from you, ever, EVER AGAIN!" Petunia was shouting at this point, the hatred twisting her features into something dark and ugly. This was not the face that Lily had once stared into while they played dolls or dress-up together. This was someone different.

With anguish in her eyes, Lily realized that things between them would never be as they were before. Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts had marked the beginning of the end of their bond. Dumbledore's polite rejection to her sister's various pleas to be allowed into the school had ensured that. The envy Petunia had felt twisted her up too badly inside for things to ever be peaceful between them again.

"Fine. I'll never bother you again Petunia. But I want you to know this before I leave. While I cannot blame all of our quirelles on you, it's you and your jealousy that did this to us. We once shared everything. Please just know that this too, I would have shared with you, had you let me. Take care of yourself, dear sister. I know one day you'll be able to make this all up to me somehow." Lily slowly walked towards her wand and bent over to pick it up; giving Petunia time to process what was just said.

She risked a look at her, and then dropped her eyes back down to the ground again when she realized Petunia's demeanor had not changed one bit. "Bye Tuney." Lily whispered as she retreated back towards her own home, feeling quite defeated.

Lily didn't allow herself to look back again, not wanting the tears that brimmed in her eyes to actually spill over. She broke into a run, and allowed the crisp fall wind to whip her hair around, as if it were dancing with the leaves. The pounding of the pavement beneath her sneakers drown out all conscious thought, as the sparkling sunlight dried her tears. Deep down she realized that at this point her life would change forever. The black abyss of the unknown clawed at her very soul, and every shadow of doubt crept into her body, hitting her in her stomach like she had just received a crippling blow from some unseen force. This day marked a new beginning for Lily Evans, but what this was the beginning of, she still had yet to find out.


	2. Exceptionally Uncharacteristic

Nestled safely in a quiet compartment on the train, Lily leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes. Over the last few hours she had replayed the scene with her sister over and over again, trying to figure out where things had gone so wrong with the two of them. She must have let out an audible sigh, because her companion gave her a strange once-over, before returning to her muggle fashion magazine. Lily stood to stretch her cramped muscles as the trolley came by, and the plump witch who manned the cart every year offered her a variety of sweets and treats. Her female companion purchased a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Lily politely declined the witch's offer to purchase anything, and wandered back to her seat to stare out the window.

"Ugh. They always give you tons of the gross flavored ones. And never any of the good tasting ones in these little boxes. I don't know why I bother getting them anymore," the Ravenclaw girl declared whilst shaking the box of jelly beans. The expression on her face was priceless, being a mixture of horrified and disgusted. "I think I just ate dirt."

Letting out a hearty chuckle, Lily examined the girl and realized she looked familiar, but couldn't pinpoint exactly from where. She had shoulder length ash blonde hair which was cut neatly into a long bob with a face-framing fringe. The blonde girl already wore her school robes, but Lily could tell she had a very petite figure beneath them. Her smart black rimmed glasses concealed her honey brown eyes, which looked warm and kind. She was good looking, but not in a conventional sense. A gap in between her two front teeth made her smile unique, and the girl's enthusiasm seemed contagious.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." Lily held out her hand, waiting for her fellow student to shake it and introduce herself. Having been a prefect, and now Head Girl, Lily always tried to be a role model for other and act in a polite and dignified manner.

Raising a quizzical brow, the girl gave Lily's hand a firm shake. "I'm Kelsea. I think we've met once or twice before. I'm in Ravenclaw with my older cousin Heidi. I think she introduced me to you and all your friends last year when she ever-so-briefly dated Sirius Black. You're friends with him and James Potter, right? They have got to be two of the keenest guys in school!" Kelsea seemed to space out at the thought of Sirius and James. The dreamy look in her eyes confirmed what Lily had already deduced. Kelsea definitely fancied one, or even both of these notorious troublemakers.

"Well actually, I wouldn't call either James or Sirius friends really…" Lily trailed off. "I mean we're in the same year and house, but it's not like we really hang out together. They're kind of trouble makers. As a former prefect, and now Head Girl, associating myself with those two probably wouldn't have gotten me this far." She paused, contemplating on what to say next. "Oh, they're nice enough I suppose, but please don't let either one of them ever hear you say that again. If their heads, or egos for any matter get any bigger, why they may just float on out of the train like balloons!" Lily couldn't help but to giggle at the thought of one of them floating out of an open window on the train and flying away, never to be seen or heard from again.

Their compartment door abruptly slid back and Lily glanced up to evaluate who it was that would be joining them. As if Merlin himself had whispered in their ears' and told them they were being talked about, James and Sirius appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Lily let out a groan of disapproval as she saw them hovering in the doorway. Per usual, James was grinning like a fool, and Sirius merely looked bored.

"Alright there Evans...how was your summer holiday?" James ruffled up the back of his hair as he questioned Lily. He shuffled his feet nervously, not even daring himself to look into her deep green eyes.

Lily assessed James in a cool and indifferent manner. Having warded off his advances since first year, she was rather used to rebuffing his advances.

"It went quite well, thank you for asking James." Lily's attention shifted to a stirring commotion behind the two over-grown bullies, and agitation flickered across her features. "I see you two are already up to your childish antics. Who is it this time? Let me guess, some poor unsuspecting first year?"

James looked sheepishly down at his shoes while Sirius broke out his trade mark smirk, looking quite pleased with himself. Lily peered passed their looming figures again and squinted, trying to decipher what type of chaos they had created. The only thing she could see was a large group of students gathering, which was growing in size by the second.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Lily stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her white button down shirt. She stood on her seat to reach her trunk and rummaged through its contents. When she stepped back down to the floor, her crimson and gold school robes were folded neatly in her hand. After pulling them on over her muggle clothes, she removed her shiny Head Girl badge from her pocket. Gazing down at the cold metal in awe, her fingers gently turned the badge while she examined it. Golden rays of sunlight streaming in through the train's windows reflected a blinding glare off of her most prized possession.

"Bloody hell Lily, are you trying to blind me with that sodding thing?" Sirius muttered under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Blatantly ignoring his protests, she pinned the badge to the front of her robes and pushed passed the two boys silently. Lily bit her lip, almost afraid of the incontrovertible disaster that she was sure would soon meet her eyes.

Students from every house stood by chatting animatedly, pointing and laughing at a figure in the center of the circle that had formed. After shoving her way passed several third years, she finally reached the scene of the crime. Remus Lupin was standing opposite her, looking on, almost as horrified as Lily.

A tall lanky figure lie face-down in the aisle between the seats. His shoulder-length wavy black hair almost immediately gave his identity away. Lily would recognize him anywhere. He lay still as a statue, although she could see the rise and fall of his body as he struggled to breathe.

Wand at the ready, Lily softly spoke the counter jinx, "Rennervate." She cast a look down to the figure of Severus Snape, reassured her spell worked by his twitching arm.

"Come along people. Nothing to see here!" Lily shouted. When only a handful of her peers even glanced her way, Lily shook her head and put her wand to her throat. "Sonorus," she mumbled under her breath, her frustration palpable.

Her voice, now magnified as if over a loud speaker, rang through the corridor and compartment loud and clear. "Please move along. If anyone who does not belong here lingers, I will begin handing out detentions! Move along!" Lily was practically shouting with frustration, despite the fact that her voice was already amplified.

Groans of protest issued from the crowd, but the students slowly began to disperse, most of the students ultimately sensing Lily's wrath. She removed her wand from her neck, and side-stepped her way around two small first years that looked quite nervous. Remus, although not one of Severus Snape's biggest fans, couldn't help but feel bad for the immature spell his friends had cast upon him.

The figure of Severus Snape stirred a bit more, and the teenaged boy lifted his head. Lily pocketed her wand, and held her hand out to help him to his feet. He rolled himself onto his back, his already crooked nose seemingly broken. Thick red blood had already begun to dry beneath his nose and across the lower half of his face.

"Please Severus; let me help you up…" Lily trailed off, her sympathy for him reflected in her tone.

"Are you alright Severus?" She repeated, her hand still extended, waiting for him to accept her help. In response, he glared up at her as if she was the one who had put him in that situation, before turning his face away in shame. He put his hands to the ground and slowly pushed his shaky body into a standing position. Towering over Lily by quite a few inches, his presence seemed slightly intimidating.

"I can take care of myself." Severus responded to her kind words harshly. The look in her eyes seemed to betray her hurt, and his tenor instantly softened a bit. "I apologize for being so gruff Lily. How have you been? How was your summer? I heard from Ashley Vince back home that Petunia is dating that bloody git Vernon Dursley." Severus's words flooded out like word vomit. His attempt at light conversation seemed awkward and out of place, especially considering his current condition.

Lily took in his distinct features, and squared her shoulders towards him in defiance. "I'm glad you're okay Severus. I know you are completely capable at easing the pain until we arrive at Hogwarts. I would however advise against trying to mend your broken nose yourself. Madam Pomfrey will do an excellent job, I assure you," Lily responded coolly, ignoring his inquisition, still attempting to hide the hurt she felt towards him from showing in her expression and demeanor.

The look that flashed across his features was brief, but Lily could still sense his regret. Not that it mattered. He had betrayed her like no one else had, aside from perhaps her sister. Lily Evans was many things, but she certainly did not forgive, or for that matter forget easily.

His betrayal still tore her up inside, and she fought back a cornucopia of emotions that threatened to release their wrath. He had been her best friend throughout their childhood and earlier school years, yet he had insulted her in a way no one else ever had. Lily's stomach twisted itself into knots, her conflicting emotions each struggling to win domination over the others. She fought her lower lip from trembling, willing herself to show no emotion. Still, the need to protect him from his tormentors encompassed the very essence of everything about her. Being a nurturing person, her fiercely protective side was one of her most admirable qualities. It however, could not win out over the burning rage and fierce sorrow Severus invoked in her still.

"Lily can we please just talk?" Severus questioned, his voice coming out weak and shaky.

After thinking for a moment, Lily merely shook her head in response. Although she simply wanted to comfort him, she would not allow herself. The raw and bittersweet emotions were far too much for her to comprehend. Choosing to defy her basic human instincts, Lily turned away from Severus. Ironically enough, this situation was similar to the very one that had ruined their friendship to begin with.

Having momentarily forgotten Remus' presence, she turned towards him, her features suddenly shifting from sullen and regretful to warm and welcoming. An almost genuine smile illuminated most of her face, although something in it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was instantly grateful that he was still there by her side.

Lily's brain processed Remus' appearance. "He looks peaky, even for Remus," she thought to herself as she moved towards him. His pale hair looked limp and scraggly and his ever prominent cheek bones jutted out from the weight he seemed to have lost in the past months. His large eyes appeared hollowed out and sunken in, the usual sparkle in them a bit faded. The loose-fitting muggle clothes he wore did nothing to disguise the fact that most of his lean muscle mass had wasted away.

"Hello there old friend. How are you holding up?" Lily patted his back in a comforting gesture. She had always liked Remus, even though he was friends with James and Sirius. Without waiting for a response she continued, "I see you are still unable to control your faithful sidekicks."

Remus offered her a genuine smile and ran a scarred hand through his golden hair. "Never could Lily, never could. I don't think anyone can control those two."

Lily nodded in agreement. "It's a bit early for them to be starting though, isn't it?"

Severus, who was clearly sick of being ignored turned on his heel and stormed from the corridor. One of the compartment doors clamored open, and then slammed shut quickly behind him. Remus and Lily turned their attentions back to one another.

"I believe you may be right about that Lily. But if I recall correctly, Severus gets fouler each year. Not that he needs to do anything besides breath in their general direction for a great row to ensue. Alas though. I surely hope you rested well on your Summer Holidays, for I fear they will have far more elaborate things planned. It being our final year and all, I'm sure they will want to go out with a big bang, so to speak." A slight smirk played on his thin cracked lips as he cast a sideways glance at Lily.

Lily too let a small smile escape, which seemed almost endearing of the two boys' antics. "I'm sure they will. Hopefully studying for N.E.W.T.s will keep their free time to a minimum though. I know I'm going to have far less time to chase after their sorry arses."

Looking down at her watch, Lily frowned. "Excuse me Remus, but I need to be going. Patrick is going to have kittens if I'm not there to help him organize the first years soon."

"Understandably." Remus agreed. "And Lily? Please go easy on them. James really does care for you, you know…" Remus fiddled with the hem of his robe nervously, not wanting to anger his friend. He looked up at her expectantly, and when she said nothing he turned towards her former compartment. "Anyways, care to walk back with me and retrieve your things?"

Lily and Remus entered the compartment and found Sirius and Kelsea chatting excitedly about this years upcoming Quidditch teams. James meanwhile sat across from the two of them, eyes glazed over, his mind clearly elsewhere. As Lily walked passed him to retrieve her trunk, he snapped out of his trance and jumped to his feet to help her.

"Here, let me," James mumbled, as he pulled Lily's large trunk down. It handed with a thud between the two of them, and he bent to upright it. "I could help you carry it to the front of the train if you like.

Lily assessed James, and reflected to herself about how uncharacteristically gentleman like he seemed. "Well, towards me at least," she thought. Grinning with pride, Lily waved her wand above the trunk. "Thank you, that's a very nice offer. But I believe I am a big girl and can manage all on my own." Lily lifted her trunk with one hand, and when she went to open the door to the compartment with the other she heard a low whistle.

"Wow, non-verbal spells? What a talented witch you are." James pushed his glasses back onto his nose. They seemed to be perpetually sliding down his nose.

Lily opened her mouth to spew out an angry retort, but decided against it. With a nod in his direction she replied, "Again, thank you James."

She stepped through the doorway, and decided to turn back again for her final winning blow. "Oh, and James? Sirius? Don't think for one second that you're getting away with this stunt you pulled." And with that Lily stalked off, her agitation enveloping her stride once more.

The train whistle finally blew, signaling their near arrival to the platform. The conductor gently began to apply the brakes and the train slowed from full speed. The first year students whispered to one another in a nervous manner as the giant castle of a school loomed along the darkening horizon. Lily realized half of them weren't even in their robes yet, and she silently cursed herself.

Patrick Finnigan, Head Boy and seventh year Ravenclaw, had pulled her aside as she came into the adjoining compartments a few moments prior. While he wasn't condescending, he did chastise her for not meeting in the prefects' compartment upon boarding the train like she should have. He had covered for her, as he was a pretty decent bloke, but made it clear he needed more from her than what she showed today. Not one to shirk her responsibilities, Lily regaled him with the tale of Severus' plight, but for some reason failed to mention that she thought James and Sirius to be the culprits.

Lily rubbed at her temples, trying to clear her head. Having always been a fairly rational and level-headed person, she tried to pinpoint the cause of why she was acting so out of character. She tried, unsuccessfully, to convince herself that the bustle of getting back into the school routine would right her behavior. Something else seemed to tug at her heart, whispering that there was more to it. The platform became visible and the train shuddered to a screeching halt. Many of the first years surrounding Lily looked nervous and apprehensive.

She fondly thought back to her first day at Hogwarts. Nostalgia threatened to erupt from within her as thoughts of her former best friend broke through. Flashbacks to happier days rang as clearly as a bell within her, and as tears rimmed her eyes, she knew this was not the time or place. Biting her lip, Lily pushed all her personal thoughts aside, deciding that there was time to analyze her feelings and uncharacteristic behavior later on in the safety of her dorm.

Relief flooded through her veins with potency as they approached the school. She felt her tension ease ever so slightly, and the thoughts of being back to her normal routine allowed her mind a moment of restful ease. She was finally returning to the place where most of her problems usually made sense, and she didn't have to deal with her catastrophic home life and her sister's many grievances. Lily took comfort in the fact that she could distract herself with her magical learning to void out some of the emptiness she often felt when she was trapped in the muggle world.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I have a fair head start on further chapters, and should be updating regularly. I first posted this on another fanfiction site, but it doesn't seem to be very popular there. **


	3. Shadows in the Distance

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I am not the great J.K. If I were I would be writing another book, not sitting on the internet wishing my day away. _

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years C'mon this way!" A booming voice sounded across the throng of students all fighting one another to disembark from the Hogwarts Express. "Inter the boats now. An' be careful- they can get a bit slippery."

The beautiful young redhead's features contorted into amusement. Each year the first years appeared smaller and smaller, and she found herself again for the second time today thinking back to her first days. Had she seemed that tiny and nervous? Surely so, since she had no idea what to expect that first day at Hogwarts. At the time Hagrid's gruff voice had intimidated her, along with his sheer massive size and wild appearance and demeanor. Over the years as she got to know their massively sized groundskeeper, she saw a softer and gentler side to him that one would not expect based upon his appearance alone.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to protect her hair from the light drizzle that seemed to consistently plague her homeland, Lily jogged lightly over towards Hagrid.

"Good day Hagrid. I hope your Holidays went well," Lily's voice barely carried over the wind that had begun to howl. She could hear the chattering teeth of the first years and managed to offer them an encouraging smile.

"Well as can be expected Miss Evans, what with everthin' that's been goin' on 'round here," lowering his entire frame to Lily's eye level, the two exchanged knowing glances.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Lily immediately wanted to push Hagrid's words from her mind. Too much had already happened today to fill her plate with any more worry.

"Better get this lot off ter the school. Dumbledore'd have my head if the lake rose too high an' the boats tipped. I'll be seein' you Lily." Hagrid pushed himself upright, and with Lily at his side the two began to usher the students into their respective boats.

After the last of the first years were safely off and on their way up to the school, Lily turned back towards the train to try and find Patrick. Being one of the only other redheads in the school, it certainly wasn't a challenge for her to find him.

Pulling his trunk off the train, Patrick took off towards the carriages, Lily trailing a few paces behind him. There was only one carriage left and it was strangely quite empty. Once Lily closed the door, the thestral that she could not see, but knew was there, lurched forward to begin their journey past the platform and towards the castle grounds.

"Patrick. . ." Lily trailed off, trying to choose her words carefully. "Did the train seem a bit emptier than usual to you?"

Patrick's jade green eyes flashed across Lily's face, and his freckled nose wrinkled in concentration. "Ah my dear Lily it certainly did. Seems to me that more and more parents seem to think their children would be safer at home than at Hogwarts these days. Me' dad and I got into a right row about me coming back this year. After what happened to poor Amelia and Edgar Bones' dad I spose I can see why too." Patrick took a deep breath before continuing. "Me' sister Siobhan is a good friend to their older brother Ethan, and she told me that Mrs. Bones nearly died herself of a broken heart. Ethan came in for a meeting with Dumbledore about Amelia and Edgar returning to school before he would allow them to set foot on the platform."

Lily leaned back and draped her arm across the over-sized cushion, allowing everything Patrick had told her to sink in. "Things are getting worse aren't they? I suppose I'm lucky that my parents are muggles and haven't connected that what's been going all over the country lately is rooted in the magical community," she replied, referring to everything that had been effected by the war, including magical and muggle community alike.

Furrowing her brows together, Lily allowed her mind to wander to everything that had taken place in the last few years. Occasional disappearances had turned into something that she heard about weekly, and it seemed the Daily Prophet was mainly riddled with more deaths and bad news. People were dying all over, and it seemed the Ministry was doing very little to prevent the horrors that were surely brewing in the future.

"Well, at least Hogwarts still seems safe. Professor Dumbledore is an extremely talented and wise wizard, and I'm sure he is taking things seriously," Lily knew that not all of her classmates shared in her respect for the Headmaster, but she voiced her opinions regardless.

Patrick nodded his head in agreement. "Me' dad thinks the same thing. If there were more wizards like him about I think things would be different." Patrick's Irish accent grew thicker as the passion in his tone escalated. "I spose we'll have to wait and see how things turn out now won't we? It's not like any of us can do much still being in school. I'm underage until February. Maybe by then things will begin to resolve themselves."

Lily was doubtful of Patrick's words, but decided to drop the subject. It had already been a traumatic enough day without darkening her spirits over things she couldn't control. Glancing out the window, her sharp green eyes took everything in. Ever observant, Lily noted that there were figures moving about the school grounds, seeming to be cloaked in darkness and shrouded in the mist. A chill went down her spine, and the presence of these unknown figures made her uneasy.

"Do you see people moving about outside Patrick?"

Patrick turned his head to look out his own window, and his sharp intake of breath was all Lily needed for an answer. The two sat in silence for a moment, neither daring to speak. The figures served as a reminder to both of them that they were living in dark and dangerous times, and caution was not to be thrown easily into the wind.

"I do… but I'm not sure what it is I'm seeing…" Patrick left the remainder of his thoughts unspoken, the air all around them thick with tension.

Lily adjusted herself in her seat, remaining as alert as she could. Tightening her icy hand around her wand, the hair on her arms stood on end. She could see her breath on this unusually cold night, and the pattering of rain on the roof of the carriage did little to help their situation. A dead silence seemed to cut through the night, and it was almost as if neither one of them dared to even breathe too loudly.

Her body visibly relaxed once the carriage passed through the school gates. The familiar sight of the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest sent a rush of comfort and familiarity throughout her. The air instantly seemed a bit warmer, and the dim lights illuminated the shadows, forcing them to give up their dark secrets. A sudden pitch of the carriage caused Lily to let out a small scream, which quickly progressed into fits of laughter. Patrick's hearty chuckle lifted her spirits, and for a moment her earlier unease seemed completely ridiculous.

Pulling her robes and cloak up to her knees, Lily climbed out of the carriage and planted her feet firmly in the dewy grass. Her eyes darted across the distance to the giant doors that served as the school's doors. Lily and Patrick covered the short space quickly, neither wanting to be late for the Sorting. As Lily's trembling fingers reached for the large pewter ring that served as a door knob, the opposite double door was abruptly flung open. Beneath the door frame stood a tall and elegant looking woman who wore her age well. Her simple flowing gown swept the cobblestone floor with an angry gust of wind, and her stern expression consumed her dignified features.

"Miss Evans. Mr. Finnigan. You must come quickly or you will miss the Sorting Ceremony. That certainly would not set a very good example to the younger students, now would it?" The old witch's pointed black hat seemed to tremble with each word she spoke. It amazed Lily that it somehow managed to stay atop her head with the fierce wind that threatened to sweep it up and take it away. With a final disapproving glance, she turned towards the Great Hall, "Now come along."

Brushing her fringe out of her eyes, Lily tore off after her. "But Professor McGonagall, we need to speak with you first! Please professor, we saw something outside."

Minerva McGonagall's dark green eyes studied Lily's face inquisitively. "Miss Evans, please, calm yourself. I'm sure what you saw was nothing."

Lily stood her ground, refusing to let her mentor dismiss her concerns. "Professor please just listen to us for a minute. While we were riding up here in the carriage Patrick and I saw something lurking about outside the grounds…"

Lily was cut off by Patrick, who had taken his place at her side. "Professor McGonagall she's telling the truth. I dunno about Lily, but it gave me a real eerie feeling. It just seemed like they didn't belong."

Refusing to budge, the professor's eyes once again darted between to two students, carefully taking them into consideration. "Yes, I'm sure you did see something outside the school grounds. I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore has been forced to resort to more extreme measures this year to better protect the students. Now please, get inside and take your seats and I assure you many of your questions will be answered at the start of term speech." Professor McGonagall turned back towards the open double doors of the Great Hall, and then seemed to reconsider. "Now you're both very bright young students, and I'm sure you will notice that many things will be changing this year. I ask you to help your peers adjust to these changes accordingly, and you must also enforce the school's rules quite strictly to ensure everyone's safety. I believe we'll be holding a prefects meeting in the upcoming week to discuss these changes. Inside now. And I mean it," motioning for the two of them to enter before her, Lily and Patrick slipped silently inside.

Parting ways to go to their separate House tables, Lily tried to prepare herself for the commotion that she was sure awaited her with her fellow Gryffindors. Surely she and Patrick were not the only two to notice the strange presence lingering outside the Hogwart's walls? 

**A/N: I know it's sort of seems unfinished, but the rest of the Sorting will be in chapter four, which is already written. Sort of a cliffhanger I suppose, but not in a spooky or highly anticipated way.**

**Sorry that it took forever to update, I'm working on tons of other projects, including quite a few writing challenges. As there doesn't seem to be much interest in this story I focused my attentions elsewhere. **

**If you do happen to stop by and read through the first few chapters of my story, please review. I love getting feedback, and knowing what your reader's like is important. Thanks!**


	4. A Different Kind of Sorting

Marlene McKinnon waved Lily over to an empty spot beside her. Seated on the other side of Marlene was Mary Macdonald, a sixth year whom Lily was friendly with. A few places down were Sirius and James, along with Peter, Remus, and their fifth roommate Liam O'Connor. The boys' whispered tones grew even softer upon Lily's occupancy at the table. Beside her, Marlene's laughter echoed through her ears, distracting her from the thoughts of James and his friends.

"…So I told him to bugger off and the poor bloke looked as though he was going to cry. But what the bloody hell else was I supposed to do? He tried to snog me right in front of everyone! And don't want anyone to think that I would give him the time of day." Mary's high pitched voice carried over, and Lily almost instantly knew of whom she was speaking. Barty Crouch, a fifth year Ravenclaw, unrequitedly fancied Mary, and quite a few other girls. He was a lanky, pale boy with acne whose odd behavior and strange mannerisms did nothing to gain him friends. He occasionally consorted with some of the Slytherins which did nothing for his reputation with most of his peers either.

"So what happened after that? That poor bloke needs a good acne potion and some serious lessons in appropriate social behavior. He's so…awkward," Marlene added her thoughts in on the situation, always eager to hear gossip, especially if it pertained to snogging.

"Well, it kind of seemed like time slowed down or something. Everyone was suddenly watching us and then he-"Mary was cut short from finishing her story by Professor McGonagall's voice, which sounded through the large doomed room to announce the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony. Inwardly Lily was quite grateful that she wasn't required to join in on the conversation. Usually she loved hearing about her friends' summer antics, but today was different. There was so much going on in the wizarding world at the moment, those trivial things like whose snogging who just didn't seem as important as they once did.

After placing a three-legged stool in the center of the raised platform, the wizened old Professor stood back stiffly. The first years glanced at the old hat with mingling looks of curiosity and fear, and many shifted nervously around on their feet. Several of their jaws dropped in awe when a tear in the hat opened and burst into song:

_Century after century many have sat before me,__  
><em>_Taking my sound advice,__  
><em>_Some yearn after the knowledge I hold secret,__  
><em>_But of this endeavor I shall urge you to think twice. __  
><em>_In an age that none of you can imagine, __  
><em>_My destiny was bound to separate,__  
><em>_But even then my purpose had its' flaws,__  
><em>_Which I have sustained the burden of to this very date. __  
><em>_And now I shall uphold this wary task,__  
><em>_Though I do so with a heavy heart.__  
><em>_But heed my warning and do not let these boundaries blur your stand,__  
><em>_For its best if you're all loyal to one another from the start. __  
><em>_For those of you with cunning, wit, and ambition, __  
><em>_The great House of Slytherin is where you'll reside.__  
><em>_May you succeed in your many ventures,__  
><em>_Although fail to take this into account, and you'll surely be blindsided by pride.__  
><em>_Many of the smartest wizarding folk have sat in her very tower,__  
><em>_For dear Ravenclaw prefers those of the sharpest mind.__  
><em>_You shall find a house of challenging and similar individuals,__  
><em>_Ever strengthening the friendships and ties that bind.__  
><em>_Those gallant and brave will roar with pride, __  
><em>_Chivalrous Gryffindor will house your nature.__  
><em>_But never forget that bold, daring, and resourceful are just words,__  
><em>_Until you can truly embrace them as your nomenclature.__  
><em>_And the rest of you certainly need not fear,__  
><em>_Sweet Hufflepuff will take you on with certainty.__  
><em>_The compassionate nature of your new House,__  
><em>_Will surely ease any lingering worry. __  
><em>_Be forewarned of future hardships,__  
><em>_For in a time of unrest there is one thing that can be certain.__  
><em>_Affiliations will be tested and boundaries will be blurred,__  
><em>_And alliances will be born and severed before the final curtain. _

The loud ring of applause signaled the end of the Sorting Hat's song, and the first years continued to stare in confusion. The girl that was first in line was visibly trembling, and looked nearly to be on the verge of tears.

"When I call your name please take a seat on the stool. After you put the hat on it will announce your House, and you should continue without delay to the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall explained to the new students while she unrolled a large scroll.

"Allston, Jennifer," she announced as her stern voice resonated through out the Great Hall. The tall dark skinned girl stepped forward apprehensively, terrified of what was going to happen next. Professor McGonagall placed the tattered old sorting hat on top of the girls beautiful raven black hair, and the first year squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

A moment later, and the hat seemed to have come to a difficult decision. "Let's see, I'll put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The ripped brim of the hat bellowed out.

Applause and cheers erupted from the table beside theirs, and the girl named Jennifer Allston practically ran and took a seat at the end of her new house table.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Lily's thoughts were taken back to her first day at Hogwarts for the third time in a mere few hours. The overwhelming emotions flooded into her mind, making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate on the ceremony taking place in front of her.

_She remembered how terrified she felt, not knowing which of the four Houses' she would be put in. Her lower lip trembled as Professor McGonagall had placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head. She was utterly frightened, thinking that it would hurt to have the old hat pick through her brain. Upon realizing that it didn't hurt, her nerves weren't calmed even in the slightest. A raspy whisper in her ears seemed to echo in her brain, a whisper she knew only she could hear._

_"Hmmm…let's see. You're quite brilliant no doubt about that. You also have a cunning streak about you, dappled with a bit of a fiery temper. Courage runs through your veins that I can feel. Oh and loyalty. You prize those you care about high above your own life. You'd do well in any House, of that I am sure. I think you'd be best suited in," the hat paused for what had felt like years before finally barking out, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Applause erupted from the table of students beneath the red and gold banner which depicted a lion. One of the dark haired boys she had met on the train earlier and knew to be Sirius Black had pushed over to make room for her, although she offered him a contemptuous look and moved to the other side of the table. The vast majority of the remainder of the ceremony passed by in a blur, at least until one other name was called. It was the name of the one ally she had in the entire world._

_"Snape, Severus!" Professor McGonagall had called out._

_Severus stepped towards the awaiting Sorting Hat, his long dark hair falling in his eyes. She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but he stumbled a bit as he stepped towards the stool and Lily's heart pounded audibly in her ears._

_After what seemed like only a fraction of an instant the brim of the hat opened up and yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Severus's gaze returned to Lily, and he gave her a disheartened look. She felt as if her heart were being torn apart in two. Severus had told her over the Summer Holidays that students from different Houses rarely held friendships with one another, and she worried about the impending deterioration of her one friend. How would she survive this whole new world and enormous school without her closest mate?_

_Once the Sorting Ceremony was finally over and all the food cleared away, Lily gathered up as much courage as she could. She knew she was supposed to be following the prefects to their Common Room and get settled into her dormitory, but she couldn't help but trying to see Severus for just a moment. In addition to the fact that Severus wasn't in the same House as her, that awful boy Sirius was, which simply added salt to her wounds. She needed Severus' comforting words, and the strength that his friendly face offered to her. Bracing herself for the worst, Lily raised herself up from the Gryffindor House table and made her way over to the Slytherin one. A few people gave her quizzical stares, but Lily put her head down and continued on._

_It felt like years had passed in the time it took her to cross the Great Hall. Severus was seated at the end of his table, looking sullen and confused. Crouching down beside him and trying to avoid detection by other members of his House, Lily poked Severus sharply in his side._

_His attention turned towards her, and his features visibly brightened. His feelings for his red haired best friend shone proudly across his face, and his crooked smile reached from ear to ear._

_"Lils…I thought we were both going to ask the Sorting Hat to be in Slytherin? You know, so we could hang out more?" His gaze turned downwards, showing his disappointment at their separation._

_"I know Sev! I tried I really did. I was just so scared; I didn't want to ask that old hat for anything. But why couldn't you have asked to be in Gryffindor with me? That wouldn't have been so bad…right?" Lily's pleading face showed the hurt she felt. Did he really not want to be in the same House as her?_

_Before Severus could muster the courage to respond to her, an older Slytherin girl noticed Lily's company at their table. Her cruel dark eyes seemed empty, as if there was nothing behind them. Her curly dark hair fell just above her waist, and looked so beautiful that the floating candles above them made it shine like a raven's feathers. Her lips formed into a smile, but it was not one of warmth or comfort._

_"Well well well, what do we have here?" she sneered, the tone of her voice dripping with malice and sarcasm. "Severus, if you're going to be in Slytherin, you're going to have to treat mud-bloods like the filth that they are." She tossed her head back and a distinctive cackling laugh escaped her blood red lips._

_Lily's lower lip trembled and she looked to Severus for help. She silently pleaded for him to come to her defense. When he put his head down and didn't say anything, Lily stood to her feet, feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes._

_A sudden voice came from behind her, and Lily, too terrified to move, stood rooted to the spot as if her feet would not work._

_"Hey horse face, why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" A tall boy with round glasses that she knew to be James Potter appeared beside her. How is it that her best friend wouldn't even stand up for her, but this random stranger would?_

_Sirius Black was also there, and a smirk escaped his lips. "Wow Bells, I see the horse brush my mum bought you for Christmas finally combed through your mane. Or is that a wig you're wearing? It looks too nice for you."_

_The cruel girl whom he had referred to as Bells stood abruptly, nearly causing the bench with her fellow classmates to overturn behind her. " I'd shut my mouth if I were you Sirius, or Auntie Walburga will hear sooner than she should about her eldest son finally becoming blood traitor."_

_"Like I care what that old witch thinks. Come on James. Grab the girl and let's go. We're too good for the likes of this lot." Sirius Black turned away from them, and strode confidently towards the large doors to the Entrance Hall._

_The other boy who had come to her defense made a move to grab her forearm and accompany her out. She snatched it back, the pain of betrayal stinging poignantly throughout her very core, causing her to lash out in any way she could._

_"I think I can find the way all by myself, thank you very much!" The anger flaring throughout her suddenly brought her strength, and Lily held her head high, walking right past the rest of the Slytherin table. She heard footsteps behind her, which she could only assume belonged to James._

_Once she reached the end of the table, Lily heard someone shouting her name, and the familiarity of the voice angered her even more. How could he do that to her? She continued out of the Great Hall, ignoring Severus' attempts to follow her. Not knowing exactly where to go, Lily followed a group of students she thought belonged in the same House as hers up the staircase, feeling utterly helpless and confused._

By the time Lily finished her nostalgic trip down memory lane, the Sorting Ceremony was nearly over. Once the last of the First Years were sorted into their appropriate Houses, Professor McGonagall quickly and efficiently removed the wide brimmed hat and stool from the front of the room. Next to her, Marlene and Mary had resumed their earlier conversation as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"This is going to be the last time I ever see that magnificent old sorting hat, or any Sorting Ceremony," Lily thought to herself, the lump in her throat rising quickly and threatening to make her ill. "If I wasn't such an emotional toerag, I would have paid more attention. It's hard to believe I'll be leaving Hogwarts in only a few short months."

Marlene sharply elbowed Lily in the rib cage, earning herself a disapproving glare from the latter.

"I knew you'd have kittens if I let you continue to daydream and miss Dumbledore's speech…" Marlene cut her words short as the wizened old wizard stood from his seat at the Professors' table and made his way to the large golden podium at the front of the room.

Beneath his podium, the statue of a large owl spread his wings for the Headmaster. It seemed as though even the furniture at Hogwarts held Professor Dumbledore in the highest regards, and Lily thought to herself that anyone who didn't believe in him was stark raving mad. Rumor had it all through out the magical community that he was the one wizard that could challenge the rising threat of darkness that constantly threatened to break free.

Clearing his throat, the Headmaster slowly swiveled his head from one side of the room to the other, taking in each and every single one of his students with his bright blue eyes that hid beneath half moon spectacles. His crooked nose appeared to have been broken several times over the years, although it added uniqueness to his wrinkled face that Lily couldn't help but to appreciate. He gracefully folded his weathered hands together and opened his mouth to speak. He stopped himself short, allowing the room to fill with complete silence before speaking.

"First off I'd like to offer a warm welcome to our staff and students that have returned this year. Let's all try and make it as successful as our previous years. I would also like to welcome our new students, and ask that those of you whom are returning to please help our First Years out in any way that you can," Dumbledore paused for a moment and took a deep breath. His crystalline blue eyes continued to scan the room as he resumed his speech. "I would also ask that all of you offer a true Hogwarts welcome to the newest member of our staff, Professor Pomona Sprout. She will be taking over Professor Avramov's position as your new Herbology Instructor."

Professor Dumbledore paused again and began clapping his hands together lightly. The entire room suddenly broke out into a wave of applause, and the new professor pushed back her chair and stood. She bowed down at the waist and removed her pointed hat, which had a large red patch on the front. Her now hatless head revealed a matte of strawberry blonde hair tied messily into a bun at the nape of her neck. Several tight curls escaped from their wrappings, and the woman's appearance was truly stunning, if not a bit unkempt. She seated herself again, and the Great Hall returned to its' previous state of silence.

"Now that our formalities are over, I will ask each and every one of you to pay close attention. For those of you whom are new, the Forbidden Forest is restricted, as is wandering the corridors and especially the school grounds after curfew. Over the Summer Holidays those students whom are Third Years and above were sent new permission forms for their guardians to sign allowing them access to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Regardless of whether or not these forms were signed in previous years, your Head of House will be collecting the new ones. There will be no exceptions," Clearing his throat again, the Headmaster walked gracefully out from behind his podium and paced lightly at the front of the platform.

"As many of you may know, there are many things going on in our world today. Dangerous times lie ahead of us, threatening our survival and way of life as we now know it. Waves of dark magic are everywhere, and a large concentration are lapping fiercely against our school walls. The dam holding back this flood may only hold for so long," the professors incessant pacing stopped abruptly, and he stood as still as a statue, starring into some unknown place far beyond it all. "The Minister of Magic has approved of Hogwarts housing Aurors to provide additional protection of our beloved school and grounds. Some of you may have seen our long-term guests on your journey from Hogseade to Hogwarts. I must ask that you all go about your day as normally as possible, but please be advised to do so with your wits about you, and a bit more caution than normal."

The sound of the giant double doors to the Great Hall creaked open, causing Professor Dumbledore to pause his speech again. As if on queue, in stepped a well built and muscular man of middle age, with graying hair and a grim expression on his scarred face.

"Alastor Moody is one of the Aurors leading the defense of Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore gestured towards the back of the room to where the Auror had come in just moments before. "If you are familiar with the occupation, then you know that it would be nearly impossible to leave school grounds without permission," Dumbledore's eyes seemed to settle upon James Potter and his friends, and Lily couldn't help but wonder why. Sure, James was a trouble maker, but sneaking off school grounds? That might be a challenge, even for him.

"Now, please don't alarm yourselves, I assure you all that each member of our staff and every Auror stationed here will doing his or her best to ensure everyone's safety. After all, the younger generation does in fact hold the key to our very future. What you decide to do with it when that time comes is up to you. I cannot stress enough how important friendship, unity, and inter-House cooperation will become before this fight is over," Dumbledore's warm smile lit up each feature on his face as his speech was winding down to an end. "If you will all please excuse me for a moment, I ask one more thing of everyone. Tuck in," and with his final words, Dumbledore gracefully headed towards the back of the Great Hall. He spoke in hushed tones with the Auror he had referred to as Alastor Moody, and the over-sized serving platters that were set at each table suddenly filled with the delicious start of term feast.

Lily used her fork to push her custard tart around on her plate. Having barely touched either her dinner or dessert, she couldn't help but beginning to feel the emotional toll the day was taking on her. Marlene raised a quizzical brow in her friend's direction, but decided to hold her tongue for now. Mary continued to chat animatedly with anyone whom would listen to her stories of the holiday, and Lily slammed down her goblet of pumpkin juice a bit harder than she had intended to. This earned her another disapproving look from Marlene, and Lily tried to plaster on a fake smile. She didn't even want to think about all the things that were bothering her, let along discuss them.

The trays and serving platters of food disappeared, and the scraping sound of wooden benches against the stone floor was heard all around the Great Hall. Taking one last swig of her pumpkin juice, Lily rose abruptly and rushed to the towering double doors on the opposite side of the room.

Per usual, Patrick was already there. A single file line of Ravenclaw First Years stood off to the side of him, while clusters of older students pushed and shoved their way out into the Entrance Hall.

Lily spotted one of the Sixth Year Gryffindor prefects approaching her, a petite girl with golden blonde hair named Siobhan. She usually had very little help rounding up the First Years and getting them all to the Common Room, although within the past year Siobhan had proven to Lily that she truly took her position of authority as a serious responsibility.

"Wotcher Lily! Nice to see you again. What do ya say we get these tykes upstairs?" she certainly was a young woman of few words who liked to get right to the point, and Lily found herself liking the girl more and more with each year.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied nonchalantly.

"First Years! Gryffindor First Years please form an orderly line over here!" although Siobhan didn't talk much, when she did you could hear her over a mile away.

Quickly making sure she had as many students as she was supposed to have Lily strode through the crowded Entrance Hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She forced herself to suppress a smile, as the boy walking directly behind her continuously tripped over his own two feet.

"Our Common Room is located on the Seventh Floor in one of Hogwarts' many Towers. Be careful, and be sure to give yourselves plenty of time to get from one place to the next. The staircases here are always changing," as if they had ears, the staircase directly next to the throng of students following Lily up the stairs shifted to their left. Gasps of shock and surprise escaped from the mouths' of almost every single one of the First Years who witnessed the change of architecture.

"Eventually you'll get used to it though, I promise." Lily's face was full of laughter, and she was reminded of the many reasons why she had wanted to be a prefect, and ultimately Head Girl.

Arriving at the giant portrait of a fat lady dressed in clothing from an era gone by, several of the students looked nervous again.

"Each House's Common Room requires a password to gain admittance. The passwords will change throughout the term, according to the whims of the Fat Lady. And regardless of how many times you have come in and out, you will still need the password each and every time. This is the Fat Lady, and she stands guard to our Common Room," Lily pointed to the picture of the Fat Lady who was fanning her flushed red face inside her portrait.

"Well hello there children! I very much look forward to-"the Fat Lady was abruptly cut off by Siobhan.

"For Merlin's sake not now. Nettle Wine," the portrait whole swung open, and the Fat Lady could be heard muttering outside about rudeness. "She's completely bonkers," Siobhan stated loudly enough for all the First Years to hear.

Lily elbowed her lightly in the ribs and cracked a smile. "As you have probably figured out by now Nettle Wine is the current password. For the sake of everyone's safety we must ask you to try and remember it and not write it down. Merlin only knows what could happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands."

A fire was roaring inside the grate, and it seemed like every Gryffindor in the school was sitting downstairs. The large stone room was abnormally warm for it being the first day back, and nearly all of the comfortable seats were taken. Shrieks of laughter could be heard from every corner of the room, and the air in the room felt like a burning blaze of passion and excitement.

"Ladies, your dormitories are up the staircase to your right, and boys on your left. Your trunks and other belongings have already been brought up, and I suggest you all use this time wisely to unpack and familiarize yourself with one another and your surroundings. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast, and classes will commence immediately afterwards. If you need help or have any questions about anything, please feel free to come find me or one of the other prefects," as if to emphasize her own point, Lily headed towards the staircase.

Preferring not to speak to anyone, Lily was relieved to find her room was empty. She began the mundane task of unpacking her things, and allowed her mind to wander to the events of the day. It seemed like weeks ago that she and Tuney had fought. She couldn't help but playing over scenes from their childhood in her mind, seeing each scene like a tragic movie. Only this wasn't a movie, it was her life. And regardless of why Petunia now detested her so much, she still had to get on with her life. While no one could replace her sister, she did have quite a few amazing friends here at school, and a hefty Seventh Year work load that would keep her more than busy. She was lucky if she would find time to sleep.

Once Lily's unpacking was finally finished, she lay down on her bed and drew the crimson curtains closed around her. Her body sunk into the fluffy comforter, and the firm mattress offered her tired muscles a welcome reprieve. Planting her face firmly into the pillow, Lily inhaled the scent of the schools' laundry products deeply. She didn't want to forget a single detail about this wonderful place she had called home for the past six years.

Two voices were heard outside the door in the corridor, and when the former swung open with a sharp crack Lily was incredibly grateful she had closed her curtains. From the sounds of it at least one of the girls' who had entered their shared room had been drinking, and that was the last thing she wanted to put up with tonight.

"Lils…are you awake?" Marlene's melodic voice floated through out the room, and Lily distinctly heard their bathroom door clink shut. "Lily?"

Deciding that she really just wanted to be alone, Lily tried to even out her breathing and silently willed for her roommates to leave her in peace.

"Marlennnnnnnnnnne!" The drunken voice shrilled from inside the bathroom. "Marlene why can't we go back downstairs and hang out with Sirius and James? It's not like they're going to give us homework tomorrow or anything."

Lily recognized the girl's voice as Cassie Brown. Cassie was a frequent in the party scene, and constantly seemed to be chasing after one guy or another. While Lily did not dislike her, she wouldn't have considered her a close friend either. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the two girls' conversation as best she could.

"Fine then! I'm going back downstairs with or without you. Don't be such a kill-joy." The dormitory door slammed shut, and a loud thump sounded from the stairwell, followed by the disappearing shriek of laughter.

Lily heard Marlene mumbling something to herself, and the distinctive sound of the bed next to her creaking as her dorm mate climbed into it.

"Goodnight Lily," Marlene's voice was barely audible to Lily, and within ten minutes the soft sound of rhythmic breathing could be heard.

Lily tossed and turned for the next hour, willing her body to succumb to the sleep she desperately needed. She must have fallen into a dreamless sleep eventually, because she barely stirred when Cassie tried to sneak back into the room unnoticed, up heaving her own bedside table and trunk in the process.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies at taking so long to update, but unfortunately real life has been getting in the way. I do however promise that updates will be rolling in more frequently now, as I think I've sorted some things out.**

**Thank you to my first reviewer, for her kind words, and I encourage everyone else who reads to please leave a review. **

**And as always, please please pretty please read and review. I love reviews, just like any other humble (ahem) author out there. I also like writing reviews and reading other stories, so if there's something you'd like me to read, point me in the right direction. Thanks again, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Some of it isn't particularly relative to the plot, but most of it will come up at some point in later chapters (:**


End file.
